


I have Loved (Odder Things)

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [13]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Day 14, F/F, move in day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: The first day in a new place can be jarring, and it can be a time to learn new things about the person you're living with.





	

It was a morning like no other. The aftermath of moving in. Elsa rubbed at her eyes, barely able to blink from how heavy her eyelids felt. How Anna could manage early mornings she would never know. But bless her sweet heart. Elsa stopped just before the living room changed from carpet to the kitchenette’s linoleum.

"Coffee." The smell was rich, the aroma alone enough to draw her from drowsiness to reluctant alertness. Some kind soul had unpacked the coffee maker and gone even further by setting it up to brew the small two cup pot. 

There was an amused chuckle from somewhere by the table. Shuffling she managed to close enough to ruffle a head of hair. But then, she went to the second love of her life, caffeine. 

It took her both a cup of the stuff and five minutes to consider herself awake. Another two to sit down to enjoy a second cup before her own breakfast. With the caffeine in her system she became more aware.

Anna was perched on a stool, somehow balancing on top with her knees up to her chest and a bowl on top of those. She was reading a newspaper, her other hand absently maneuvering cereal into her mouth. It had to be cereal since Elsa could hear the awful way Anna sucked all the milk from the stuff before chewing it. 

"Pass me the cereal."

"We are out of milk." Anna sheepishly said. But she pushed the box over, giving Elsa a shrug. Neither of them had been shopping for the past week. What with the move and figuring out what to keep or get rid of as they fit into the one bedroom apartment together.

"I call your milk."

"It isn't milk." Anna shrugged before taking a bite of her cereal, not seeming to mind the way Elsa stared at her over her cup. "Orange juice. I made due with orange juice." 

"Oh, gross." Elsa scrunched her nose. Both of them staring at each other until Anna gave in first, giggling at the haughty look Elsa was holding. 

"But really, you are weird."

"Well you're the one dating this weirdo, so what does that say 'bout you?"

"Obviously, that I have odd taste in women."

"You were supposed to be smooth Elsie." Anna pouted. Her foot came up and poked at Elsa’s thigh.

"Inflate your ego before noon? God forbid." Elsa stole a quick kiss before wrinkling her nose at the taste of chocolate cereal and oranges on her girlfriend's lips. 

"And that is gross." Elsa grumbled, even as Anna purposely slurped the last of the juice from the bottom of her bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was a gift for a human, but I'm a scared little cricket and hope they found out the Secret Santa on their own time.


End file.
